


Заговор

by darkflame



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflame/pseuds/darkflame





	Заговор

Первым был Дуглас.

\- Мартин, если бы джин обещал исполнить одно твоё желание, то чтобы ты выбрал?  
\- Я и так пилот.

В обед к нему подошла Кэролин.  
\- Мартин, я подумываю разнообразить лётное меню. У тебя есть любимый торт?

А Артур и так целый день не отходил.  
\- Мартин-Мартин, если бы ты был автоботом, то каким?  
\- ...  
\- А покемоном?  
\- ...

Весь день команда вела себя странно. То есть страньше обычного. Дуглас почти не цеплялся к его словам, а Кэролин всего три минуты ругалась из-за экстренной посадки в Кардиффе. По правилам она вообще не должна была его ругать, опасность для жизни пассажира (в этот раз фокстерьера) важнее неустойки и расходов на перелёт, но всё равно странно.

Они все явно что-то замышляли и замышляли против него. Мартин крепче сжал капитанскую шляпу.

А вечером его ждала записка:  
"С днём рождения!  
Мы долго думали, что тебе подарить и решили, что наедине с авиа-симулятором тебе будет веселее всего. Желаем провести время так же хорошо, как мы. Твоё здоровье!

P.S. Подарки, торт и твоя любимая команда будут ждать в кабине.  
Выход заблокирован, в этом году тебе придется отпраздновать с нами <3 "


End file.
